Seer
by Lake Desire
Summary: The on-going saga exploring the romance between Nash and Royce. How was this scantily clad fortune teller the reason Nash betrayed his companions?
1.

The characters of Lunar: Silver Star Story are not mine and are copywritten to Working Designs. I'd like to thank K'Arthur for all her help by giving me such encouraging reviews with each new chapter. Please enjoy reading! 

**Seer**

**Prologue**   
_ Born out of the desperation from a dying clan, three sisters came to live in a dark world. Banished and forgotten by their Goddess, the Vile Tribe placed their hopes on these daughters to lead them back into the beautiful world blessed by the Goddess, Althena. To achieve this, each child was given gifts of beauty, whit, and skill. Each had her own talent setting her aside from the others.   
The eldest child had the ability to change appearance, assuming any position she desired. The middle child was given great compassion, along with the ability to convince one of an alternate reality. The youngest had the gift of foresight. A seer, she saw how people and events twined. She was able to tweak the threads of time, manipulating events to happen as she pleased.   
These children of the Vile Tribe sought Lord Ghaleon. He promised to lead their people into the beautiful world beyond the dying frontier. His leadership, backed by the three sisters, would lead the Vile Tribe to overpower the very Goddess whose love created them, and disgust banished them.   
This is the story of the youngest sister. The seer who failed to read the signs of Lord Ghaleon's betrayal. _

**Chapter 1**   
Tempting Engagements 

Nash sat cross-legged against one of the scores of bookshelves in Vane's extensive library, back uncomfortably wedged against odd shaped volumes protruding from the shelf. Beside him rose a tower of references on the blue star and the solar system. Nash was assigned a report on astronomy, which he personally found to be a very dull topic. Who cared about a bunch of suns and planets billions of miles away? Nash would much rather be out perfecting his lightening magic, or at least studying new spells. Vane's students could even be looking into why Guildmaster Lemia had been acting to strange of late. Of course, this report wasn't due until next week and he had the whole weekend ahead of him, but he prided himself on being one step ahead of the rest of his class.   
"Hello, Nash," whispered a husky voice. Startled, Nash looked up to see a young woman sitting, also cross-legged, in front of him. He stared at her, blinking. Where did she come from? How had she been so silent that he had not noticed her? The woman wore a black robe; hood draped over her fair-skinned heart-shaped face and dark blond hair that hung freely just past her chin. A blue tattoo of a lightening bolt covered the left half of her face. Her thin lips were thin pressed, covered in black lipstick. Nash shivered as he stared into her red—yes, red—eyes. Still, she was very attractive. Not a beautiful image of purity like Mia Ausa, but definitely sexy with an edge. Nash confirmed that fact with a quick glance downward, scanning a curved body for one so thin.   
"Um … uh, hi," he stumbled over his words. He felt like an idiot, so intimidated by this strange woman he didn't bother to wonder how she'd known his name.   
"I've been watching you," she smiled coyly as she looked him up and down.   
Nash slapped on his best cocky grin. "Now have you?" he said, trying to make his voice sound deep and masculine. Could this woman really have noticed and been attracted to his charm that Mia failed to see? He'd been on dates with girls before, but never had anyone come on to him. He'd enjoyed dating, but he always lost interest and returned to pursue Mia, the guildmaster's daughter. He glanced nervously left and right to confirm that no one else was in this vicinity of the library.   
The woman placed a hand on Nash's knee and leaned forward until her face was just an inch from his. She began to caress his cheek softly. "I like you, Nash."   
"Who are you?"   
"I am called Royce," she breathed. She leaned closer until their mouths met. Nash shuddered with surprise and mixed emotions, enjoying and loathing the feeling of her cold lips against his. Mia would not approve! But yet, it felt … nice.   
Royce pulled back after a few moments when they heard someone approaching. The librarian walked past, clearing his throat and giving them both a dirty look. Royce's eyes followed him until he was gone, then she turned back to Nash.   
"Can I see you again?" Nash pleaded. What was he doing?   
"Tomorrow at the shop on the end of Black Rose Street," she stated in a tone Nash wouldn't dare disobey.   
"I will be there," Nash replied quietly, "but tell me, how do you know who I…" Nash didn't finish his sentence as Royce leapt to her feet, turned her back, and briskly marched around the corner. Nash promptly leaped up to follow, but found she had hastily departed the library. 

Nash stared at the random patterns left by the paint on the ceiling of his dorm. He'd abandoned his studies to return to the quiet of his room he shared with Lark, the laid-back, carefree student who was out at the time. Those enrolled in Vane's magic school attended class in the morning had an hour lunch break, then returned to their studies until class was dismissed in early afternoon. The rest of the day was free time. Normally, Nash would be out with his peers competing in target practice, or studying.   
However, tonight he lay sprawled upon his bed, lost in thought. Who was Royce? He'd seen her somewhere before, but where? She wasn't from Vane; he knew the names and faces of all the students enrolled there. Maybe he had seen her at Black Rose Street? Egotistical as he was, he liked to think of himself as fairly well known. Perhaps Royce had heard of Ghaleon's favorite pupil?   
Nash loved Mia Ausa, he was sure of that. He pulled out her bromide, tattered from being carried everywhere with him. Holding it above his head, Nash sighed as he admired her beauty. He dreamed of holding her innocent body in his arms, stroking her luxurious black curls. If only she weren't so absorbed in her worries! Mia spent so much time dwelling on her doubts that she failed to see how Nash felt about her.   
Would Mia be disgusted if she knew Nash was actually considering meeting Royce tomorrow? He couldn't go through with it! Yet, the youngest Ausa showed no hint of being romantically interested in him. ARGH! Nash thought, being an adolescent is so difficult!   
Nash sat up as he heard the door open. Like a tantrum, Lark stormed into the room and leaped onto his unmade bed. Slob and flirt, Lark spent more time wooing women or drinking with his friends than actually improving his skills as a magician. Although Nash got along with his roommate, he regretted how unappreciative Lark was. He didn't realize how fortunate he was to be enrolled in Vane's school of magic!   
"Yo, Nash!" Lark greeted, running his hand through his spiked red hair. "I gotta date tonight, so if you don't mind me getting ready while you're here—hey, why the glum face? Girl trouble?"   
"You could say that," Nash sighed, shoulders slumped. He still held Mia's bromide in his hand as he gazed at it, a melancholy look on his face. Lark always was going on dates. Nash suspected he often brought girlfriends back to their room when Nash was away on errands.   
"What's bothering you, bro?"   
"Lark, if the girl you cared about acted as if you didn't even exist—"   
"I'd move on, pal, no use wastin' your youth gawking over some babe who isn't in to you. You know you're hotstuff. Find yourself a new chick, you know? I thought I was head over heels for this one gal …"   
Lark went on, ranting about his past girlfriends. Nash didn't listen, returning to his thoughts. There was no class tomorrow, and students often traveled to Meribia. It wasn't more than a half a days walk, quicker on horseback. Nash smiled, finally deciding he would meet Royce. 


	2. 

**Chapter 2**   
Secretive Meeting 

Royce pulled her cloak tighter, seeing it would be blown away otherwise, as she sat on the dock, bare legs dangling above the choppy bay water. Black Rose Street was deserted, everyone locked away in his or her home or shop to avoid the wrathful tempest.   
Royce thrived.   
She smiled, inhaling the scent of salty air. Tilting her head back, the raindrops horizontally pelted her face like tiny needles. The wind toyed with her blonde locks while splashing her with spray from the ocean below the dock. Lightening flickered in the distance, followed by the rumbling of thunder several seconds later.   
How nice it would be to conjure storms, Royce thought. She would have to look into it. Now the gale was moving, as indicated by the growing gap between bolt and thunder. Royce lifted herself from the dock and slowly began to cross the street until she reached her shop.   
Royce had recently moved into the little building tucked away in the corner of Black Rose Street. It wasn't much to look at, but she found her temporary home quite hospitable. The view of the sea was breathtaking. She'd never seen such a beauty in the frontier.   
Royce hung her cloak on a wooden peg, muttering a simple spell to start a blaze in her fireplace. Her shop was a room, walls and carpet black, with a table and crystal ball in the center used to read her customers fortunes. In the back was her bedroom, also black, dotted with candles that surrounded her large, oak-posted bed. Her small washroom was in a similar fashion.   
The fortune-teller bathed and changed into a plain black robe. Royce owned a lot of those. She sat down at her table, as if waiting for a few customers to come wandering in after the storm. She half shut her eyes in concentration, then grinned to herself.   
Nash would be along shortly. 

Nash gulped, reaching for the doorknocker. It was a gargoyle, eerily glaring at him. He placed one hand on the metal ring and lifted it. Before he brought the knocker down, the door swung open with a creak. Nash stood, dumbfounded, staring straight into the little shop. There she was!   
Royce sat at a wooden desk with a chair pulled up in front of it, obviously for him. The room was plain, save for a fireplace off to one side and candles and pillows lining the walls. Nash almost laughed when he saw a glass sphere on her desk, like a crystal ball out of a child's tale.   
"Come in, Nash," she ordered. Royce was wearing a black robe again, this time the hood was down revealing her pretty face, decorated with more black makeup than the day before. She rose from her seat to help Nash in. He couldn't help admiring her figure. This robe, thin material that appeared to be silk, clung to every curve of her body, opening to reveal a tempting amount of cleavage. It came half way down her thighs, which were a bit too skinny for his tastes, but still dainty and fair.   
She linked her arm through Nash's, helping him hang his cloak above the fire before gesturing for him to sit down. He did.   
Royce settled herself into her seat across the table from Nash. Setting her elbows on the table, she placed her hands under her chin and leaned forward, gazing into Nash's brown eyes.   
"Why am I here?" he asked, shifting towards her in response.   
"You're troubled, Nash," she said gently, taking his hand. She spread his palm and ran her index finger across it, sending a pleasant tingling sensation up his arm. "You long for the Ausa daughter. You know you are a talented and handsome magician, even Ghaleon considers you his favorite student, but you wonder why the girl fails to be impressed by you."   
Nash swallowed. "How … how do you know so much about me?" he stumbled over his words.   
"Nash, my dear, does the sign above my shop not advertise 'Fortune Teller'? I am gifted with foresight, my friend, and have been gazing into my 'crystal ball,' watching you," she smiled, titling her head, causing her hair to swing loosely past her face. She still held Nash's hand, which she stroked affectionately.   
"Why me?" His voice nearly cracked. What was he doing here? Crystal balls? Foresight? Nash usually thought this all was a bunch of bullshit. Royce dropped his hand, leaving Nash desiring her touch once more.   
"I was drawn to you, Nash. I will be straightforward with you; I am attracted to you. To your amazing potential. I am about to tell you something that will change everything you believe..."   
Nash leaned close, eager to inhale every word breathed by Royce's soft lips.   
"Nash, the Althena you know does not exist…" 


	3. Ghaleon's Plan

**Chapter 3**   
Ghaleon's Plan 

Nash stared blankly, blinking in disbelief.   
"Wha…what?" he stuttered. Althena had to exist! "Are you saying there is no goddess?"   
"Oh, she is very real," Royce said smugly. "In fact, she is a living, breathing creature made of flesh and bone. The goddess bleeds red blood, just like you and me, Nash."   
"Althena was incarnated as a human." Nash stated dryly, completely unamused. Royce grinned with satisfaction.   
"You're sharp, Nash," she cocked her head. "Fifteen years ago, Althena sought the aid of Dragonmaster Dyne. She grew tired of humans bickering for her attention. The dragonmaster proposed that she leave the Goddess Tower and her divine form behind to become a mortal, living life among her people.   
"When you were just a toddler Nash, Dyne assisted Althena in becoming human. He disappeared afterwards, presumed dead but I do not know the dragonmaster's fate," Royce paused. Nash wondered how old she really was. Royce didn't look more than a year or two his senior, but spoke as if she were so much more.   
"Nash, you know the history of the human race. Mortals make war by nature. Without a goddess, people will cause their own demise," she spoke with such passion Nash was drawn into her speech. She slammed her fist on the table. "LUNAR MUST HAVE A LEADER!"   
Royce's face flushed with anger. She inhaled deeply, ran a hand through her blonde hair, and regained her poise.   
There was a long minute of silence as Nash pondered. What she was saying made sense; it was human nature to make war against each other. But what did he have to do with it all?   
"You've pledged your service to Lord Ghaleon, no?" Royce asked, breaking the silence.   
"Y-yes… but what does that have to do with anything?"   
"Despite what Hell Mel and Lemia Ausa might like you to think, Ghaleon is the most powerful man on Lunar. He has unseen allies stretched across the planet, waiting. My people are among his followers," she said with a dreamy look on her face. "When the time is right, Ghaleon will restore divine power to Lunar so that we may go back to the old ways."   
"Ghaleon?" Nash asked skeptically. If there was anyone he admired as much as Mia, it was Ghaleon. The guildleader had taught him how to improve his lightening magic, and entrusted only him to run errands. Could his hero really be secretly undertaking a task that would change the world?   
"Yes, Ghaleon is a good man," Royce said dryly.   
"I would do anything for Ghaleon," replied Nash. Except hurt Mia, he added silently. "But what good is one student up against the rest of the world? Sure, I'm talented but…"   
"I've read your cards, Nash, gazed into your future. You will become close to the greened one, the next dragonmaster, and the girl who once was the goddess. The dragonboy will lead the opposition against Ghaleon. Weak, yes, but if he completes his quest to become dragonmaster he will be powerful enough prove to be a threat. He had completed the trail of the white dragon. He must not complete the other three. You will travel with the green-eyed one and report his progress to me, and, if necessary, stop him."   
Nash drew back. "It's a just cause, but I don't want to be entangled with disputes over world power and I will not hurt anyone…"   
"As you wish," Royce snapped, annoyed. She leaned back and began to toy carelessly with a deck of tarot cards that had materialized in her hands. "If you don't wish to be of service, I could easily find another. Although, Ghaleon could arrange Mia Ausa's hand in marriage and appoint you the next guildmaster…"   
"Mia?" Nash's jaw dropped. What is so obvious he had it bad for her that even practical strangers knew? "I would never force Mia to marry me! I care too much—"   
Nash was cut short. Royce, who'd grown impatient, slowly rose from her seat. She strutted around the table, swinging her hips and flipping her hair. Nash stared up at her, mouth gaping. Damn, she was hot. But what would Mia think…   
Royce grabbed the collar of Nash's tunic, pulling him up. She gripped his shirt and stared, her crimson eyes wide, deep into his gaze. She was two or so inches taller than him, making Nash feel powerless next to such an intimidating woman.   
"In time, Mia will see all you've done for her," Royce whispered. Her lips brushed against Nash's.   
"But…"   
"Until then, forget Mia. I am yours, here and now…" she trailed off. She curled her arms around his waste, pulled him against her. Her cold, dry lips met Nash's warm, moist mouth. He responded, hungrily kissing Royce, acting passionately in response to all frustration over Mia. Royce did want him, here and now. But did she appreciate him? Did she really desire him for who he was?   
"Royce," Nash pulled back, holding Royce at an arm's length away. "This… this isn't right… I like you, but we barely know each other. I love Mia. I don't want to screw that up by doing something that would make her think less of me." 


	4. A Plan Foiled

**Chapter 4**   
A Plan Foiled 

"Royce, I can't."  
Nash's words echoed in her mind. To think, she'd actually seen potential in this cocky little...little schoolboy! Still, she would have her way. She must play her cards right, for Nash was certainly the missing piece. He would find the incarnate of Althena. Nash was the key to unlock the events to come.   
"Very well, Nash," Royce chose her words carefully. "Your devotion to the girl is clear, and I will respect that. You must have time to consider the offer. I will be contacting you shortly."   
With a wave of her cloak, Royce cast a simple spell that hid her from Nash's sight, making it seem as she had disappeared.   
Nash stood and glared at the spot Royce had been sitting. "Don't play games with me, Royce. Have you forgotten I am under training by Ghaleon himself? I will do whatever my lord reasonably asks of me, but I do not want to be caught in the wrath of the Goddess Althena when she catches wind of what is going on."   
Nash grabbed his cloak and marched out of the building, head held high, slamming the door behind him. Royce relaxed, slumping into her chair. She sighed with relief. Nash would turn out to be trustworthy, she was now certain. An ignorant student, yes, but he was bright. The seer smiled to herself. Nash would be a valuable asset to their cause. But she needed insurance. Had Nash laid with her, she could have cast a binding spell on his loyalty of the strongest kind, but her plan wasn't foiled just yet. His feelings for Mia would stand in his way, for his true devotion was to her, not Ghaleon. A lightbulb lit up. Royce had an idea. She leapt to her feet and grabbed her cloak.   
Royce would be paying her shape-shifting sister, Xenobia, a visit. 

  
Nash returned to Vane well past dark. Tired, wet, and sore from riding hard put him in a highly irritable mood. He stormed into his room without bothering to knock, wanting nothing more than to sleep and forget about that crazy Royce. He flicked on a lantern and saw movement under the covers of his roommate's bed.   
"Hey, man! Can't a guy knock?" Lark demanded. A girl's head poked out from under the covers. Nash recognized her as Sal, a magician with healing skills in a lower year of studies. He'd tutored her once, and often wondered what how such an airhead had ever passed the Cave of Trials without walking straight into a monster's grasp. Nash couldn't stand girls like Sal, but Lark relished in their naively willing nature.   
"Yeah, like, geeze, Nash! Why don't you just help yourself?" Sal giggled, her speech slurred as if she'd been drinking, and threw herself onto of Lark, kissing him.   
Disgusted, Nash slammed the door and stormed down the hallway. His roommate was a respectable user of offensive spells, but Nash found himself highly annoyed with his lifestyle. Couldn't the guy have a steady girlfriend for more than two seconds?   
Not in the mood to wander the city, Nash found himself in the palace with the intention of seeing if Mia was still awake. He needed to see her, a reminder that he hadn't made a mistake by turning down that seer who had thrown herself at him.   
"Are you Nash?" the palace guard asked him at the door.   
"Yes?" he snapped, in no mood for security precautions. A lowly security guard should know who of the top student in Vane!   
"Lord Ghaleon requested your presence at your next convenience."   
"Oh." Nash scratched his head. The guard let him pass and he made his way to Ghaleon's office. He knocked lightly.   
"My lord?" he asked softly.   
"Come in, Nash," a nasally voice replied. To his surprise, Nash saw Lemia Ausa sitting beside Ghaleon at his desk.   
"Aren't you going to greet your guildleader?" Lemia snapped, glaring. Nash, like the rest of Vane, had been puzzled by Lemia's strange behavior. A few months ago, she suddenly stopped being kind and charitable. _Must be hotflashes_, Nash sneered to himself.   
"Good evening, Majesty Lemia," he smiled and bowed.   
"Nash, we have some business we'd like to discuss with you," Ghaleon said, getting to business. "Have a seat. I presume my assistant, Royce, spoke to you?"   
"Oh y--"   
"And you accepted?" Lemia demanded.   
"Lemia, please," Ghaleon placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"Not exac--"   
"You ignorant little son of a bitch! I could have you and that little brat of mine locked in the dungeon and executed! How dare you refuse an offer backed by Lemia Ausa?" Lemia exploded, leaping on the table with grace that didn't fit her old body. She grabbed the collar of Nash's tunic and shook him. "You fool!"   
"Lemia!" Ghaleon ordered. "Get control of yourself."   
Lemia flew off Nash as fast as she had been on him and hastily returned to her chair. Since when did the guildmaster attack students and take orders from Ghaleon?   
"I personally apologize for Lemia's outburst. She hasn't been feeling well. Now, Nash... what Royce told you was true. I wanted to ask you personally to consider the offer."   
"On what grounds?" Nash asked, skeptical.   
"An ensured position as a guildleader in the future, and the guaranteed well being of Mia Ausa," Ghaleon twisted a piece of his long gray hair around his finger. "Of course, there are other students who could do the job, but you are the most skillful, trustworthy, and competent."   
Nash opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.   
"Nash, don't give me an answer tonight. Take a few days to think about it. You are dismissed."   
Nash rose and left Ghaleon's office, feeling utterly confused.


	5. Deceptive Appearance

**Chapter 5**   
Deceptive Appearance 

Vane had an amazing view of the countryside, but that was about all the loathsome floating city had to offer. Royce did not see why her elder sister preferred to live here among the arrogant magicians of the guild, yet alone poise as their leader. Xenobia was a terrible actress, always loosing her temper and sending citizens to the dungeon for petty purposes. Phacia's gentle, calm personality would much more suiting when it came to emulating the guildmaster, but she loved being locked away with the priests and priestesses of the peaceful Goddess Tower.   
Royce uncomfortably sat in the office of Lemia Ausa. Of course, the real Lemia was chained up somewhere, but the room looked the same as the true guildmaster had left it. Pictures of the daughter, Mia, littered the walls among portraits of the Four Heroes. Royce chuckled when she noticed darts had been thrown in Ghaleon's bromide. It was obvious Xenobia had it bad for Ghaleon, but he so obsessed with finding Althena that he was oblivious of her sister's devotion to him. Xenobia was known to take out her frustration by torturing animals or children, so it was no surprise she threw darts at the one she loved… and the one who caused her so much grief. Royce would never let herself become so angst-ridden over some man. It only would cause her misery.   
The door swung open as Xenobia stormed into the room and slammed it behind her, knocking a picture off the wall and muttering to herself. She was still in the form of the big, muscular Lemia. "Damn peasants, whining about how unfair the new guild policy is… well, some time in the dungeon will teach them to be appreciative… oh, hello, sister."   
"Greetings, Xenobia. How is the progress?" Royce leaned on her elbow she'd placed on the armrest of the chair, eager to compete with her sister to see who'd done more for the cause.   
"I have located four more possible girls since we last spoke, three of which we captured," Xenobia said nonchalantly as she slumped into her. "How are things at Black Rose Street?"   
"I am doing well, actually. You must be aware the student, Nash, will find us the true goddess."   
"Yes, I spoke with him, actually. Nash's lack of impressiveness would lead me to believe your forecast is wrong, dear sister, but who am I to doubt? Ghaleon would not choose an incompetent pupil, so he must have more useful qualities than his 'charming' personality. I am not under the impression that you have persuaded Nash to join us."   
"Oh, he will, I am sure of it."   
"You have been wrong before," Xenobia stated coldly, her eyes narrowing into a glare.   
"I have a way of guaranteeing he will not betray us, but I require your assistance," Royce leaned back and swung her feet onto the desk. Xenobia raised an eyebrow.   
"Go on, sister."   
"I intend to cast the Amor Hex on Nash," Royce stated. Xenobia raised her hand to her chin thoughtfully.   
"The most powerful of love spells… are you aware of the consequences, little sister? You must give yourself to Nash… and a piece spell that strong will surely reflect off the magician and bind you to him, as well. Is it really necessary?"   
"If I lay with Nash, the spell will be set and he will be unable to resist for there is only one way to break it. I am aware of what will happen to me. I can handle the petty feelings for the man that will result," Royce said as she twisted a piece of her stringy blonde hair around her finger as if she could care less.   
"Very well, your mind is set. How many I be of assistance in your plan?"   
"Nash's affections lie with Lemia's daughter."   
"Mia? Yes, the weakling child. She is no threat for she spends her days in her room crying and wallowing in doubt. I still don't see what this has to do with me," Xenobia snapped, her short attention span being stretched.   
"You have the gift of deceptive appearance… I need you to help me appear as Mia," Royce sat up, a determined look consuming her face. Xenobia smiled coyly as her ego was boosted.   
"Is that all? You ask of me a simple task." She rose from her seat and pulled a book of her shelf. "My servant will show you to a guest room where I suggest you meditate. Perhaps you foresight will be of assistance. I will arrive at your quarters as soon as the spell is prepared. Go now." 

Royce blinked and gazed at her reflection in the tall, oak framed mirror of her temporary quarters in Vane. She rose her hand to run it through the soft mass of black curls. She blinked, staring deeply into eyes the color the sea at night. The face looking back at Royce was that of Mia Ausa. Despite Xenobia's temper, she was Lunar's finest when it came to magic involving form changing. With her sister's help, Royce had taken a body identical in appearance to Mia. The seer admired her work in the mirror.   
Mia was wretched a girl. It was a shame she wasted her potential by being a sniveling little brat. Royce had really done her work making the prude magician's body appear as an attractive, although trashy, seductress. She wore a short, black skirt that wrapped loosely around her waste and a skimpy bikini bra of the same color that only covered her plump breasts with triangular cloth held by strings tied around her back and neck. Royce pulled the dark locks of Mia back into a ponytail high upon her head, letting ringlets trickle down the sides of her pale face. She pulled on an ugly, pastel purple robe and fuzzy blue slippers borrowed from Mia's wardrobe that had been provided by Xenobia.   
Everything was in place. Xenobia was seeing to it that the real Mia would be out of the way, along with the student Nash shared a room with. Royce had spent the last few hours preparing to cast the hex on Nash. Now, she was almost girlishly giddy rather than her pessimistic, cynical self. She practically skipped out of the room, gliding down the hallway in Mia's pajamas.   
"Good evening, Majesty Mia," said a guard posted at the end of the guest wing.   
"Looking good, soldier," Royce tried her voice for the first time. She winked and swung her hips as she passed, glancing over her shoulder at the puzzled man.   
Royce found her way to the dormitory that housed Vane's male students. As Xenobia promised, she met no interruptions on her way. With no trouble, the seer found Nash's room and rapped her knuckled against the door. After a minute, the door became ajar with a disheveled Nash peering out. His hair was cowlicked in every direction and eyes were rimmed with sleep.   
"Lark, you must stop forgetting your keys if you plan on staying out so late," he mumbled, swinging the door open. He glanced up and perked to alertness when he saw his guest was not his roommate. "Oh… Majesty Mia! What an unexpected pleasure… I apologize for my unkempt appearance, but I was asleep…"   
Royce was on Nash in a flash, throwing her arms around him and sobbing in a girlish manner. "Oh, Nash!" she wailed. "It's so awful!" The magician almost stepped back in surprise, but curled his arms nervously around Royce in an attempt to comfort her.   
"Shh… it's alright, Mia," he whispered. "Please, sit down." Nash ushered Royce to have a seat on his unmade bed. He sat beside her and kept his arm protectively around her shoulders. "What wrong has been done to you, Mia?"   
Royce began to tell Nash a bogus story of how hard it was being guildmaster's daughter, and how frustrating it was with her mother's strange, cruel behavior. Nash listened well, absorbing every word. Royce had him. There was no turning back. Nash would soon be hers.


End file.
